ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gina X
This article is about the girl from the Barney's Colorful World stage show tour. For the woman from Sesame Street, see Gina Luthor. How Gina X joined the Tourney Gina X, a hyperactive little girl from a colorful world. Gina entered the previous tournament in disguise to defeat Dry Bones. However, it turned out to be Dry Bowser who was dead from the 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Gina lost to Dry Bowser, her fight, focus and the tournament. With her master's death, Gina plans to take Bowser's Castle, but she was too late. She mutters that Dry Bones always gets in her way. A month later the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced, Gina was determined to have a rematch against Dry Bowser and take Bowser's Castle from him. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Gina X: *Play 2565 Versus Mode matches. *Using Casey, finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid fighting Gina X by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 700 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid fighting her by making a wish from Shrenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Gina X at Brinstar. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish for her from Porunga, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Gina X, the girl from the Barney's Colorful World show!" She will be seen right of Yellow Four I, left of Ignitus, above Ripto, and below Him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Fiddles with a crayon box. After the announcer calls his name Gina X drops the crayon box then shakes the balls on her arm bands then pushes her palms to her sides as the camera zooms saying "Just, I've always liked math...". Special Attacks Needle Leaves (Neutral) Gina X summons some leaves the turns them into needles and shoots them forward. MegaPunch (Side) Gina X punches 7 times. If she is punching at the opponent, Gina X will punch her opponent in the big dipper shape, then 1 second later, the opponent is knocked away. Fireball Teleport (Up) Gina X surrounds herself with fireballs then teleports to a spot determined by the thumb pad. Uppercut (Down) Gina X does a fierce uppercut. If she connects, she jumps back for a short distance, then dashes forward doing a straight punch, knocking away opponents. Super Light Beam (Hyper Smash) Gina X charges her hands and sends a large beam of light at her opponent. The Final Call (Final Smash) Gina X takes out her cellphone and dials a number saying "All right, Colorful World tourists, let's show them who's boss!" then Sarah, Donny and Mike appear out of nowhere and fights alongside Gina X with the movesets of Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Elisabeth Blanctorche, respectively. The three other kids leave after 20 seconds or if they or Gina X are KOed. Victory Animations #Gina X glows with dark energy while saying "It's like, it seems to get funner and funner every single time!". #*Gina X glows with dark energy while saying "I'm more of an immortal than you are, Shin Kamiya!". (Shin victories only) #*Gina X glows with dark energy while saying "Can I come along to where you were going in the first place?". (Alisa victories only) #*Gina X glows with dark energy while saying "I'll be on stage with you whenever you'd like!". (Jeff Dunham victories only) #Mr. Zero from F-Zero GX walks in asking "What kind of food do you like?" and gives his microphone to Gina who replies "My favorite food is pizza, because it just tastes really good and pepperoni pizza's my favorite type of pizza.". #Gina X looks down saying "My favorite sport," then at the camera with "I guess would have to be swimming.". #*Gina X looks down saying "I don't have to do as you command!" then at the camera with "LEAVE ME ALONE!". (Heihachi victories only) #Mr. Zero from F-Zero GX walks in asking "What are your plans, now that you've won?" and gives his microphone to Gina who replies "I'm gonna take a little nap..." before falling on her back and snoring loudly. On-Screen Appearance Gina X runs from an opposite direction to her start point before turning to possibly face the opponent saying "The funniest thing that's ever happened in one of the shows...". Special Quotes *School, uh, is different here on tour and we do a lot of... (When fighting Smoker or Shin) *Is this REALLY a jungle, Barney? (When fighting Heihachi or Alisa) *If I win, you're gonna let me tour the world in a second show. Deal? (When fighting Jeff Dunham) *My magic comes from said world. (When fighting Mamoswine) *Damn, you should've stayed off Air Supplena Island! (When fighting Esidisi) *Such technology the Germans gave you, should be used against Nazi Germany! (When fighting Rudolf) *This world is unclean, but a better world should not be forced! (When fighting Colonel) *Why the hell are you desperate to avenge your comrades with Baund Doc, Jerid? (When fighting Baund Doc) *I think it's time I produced a weapon to shoot you down! (When fighting Smithy) *I should make an exact copy of your damn armor and fight you with it! (When fighting Talpa) *Your strength is useless against guns. (When fighting Impa) *Most people think your Char Aznable, reinarnated. (When fighting Sinanju) *Let's play one of your songs on record to see if they work. (When fighting Eriko) *Even in your prime, are you still a barbarian? That must be crude. (When fighting Ban) *What poisonss do you have for sale? (When fighting Wang Chan (Tourney 2)) *I think I could be your wife, if you beat me! (When fighting John Tanaka (Tourney 2)) *Got any comapny space for me? (When fighting Roger Buster (Tourney 2)) *The hell's gotten you throwing rocks at me?! (When fighting Onoki (Tourney 2)) *If I die at the hands of a Ruffian, will I become a monster against humanity? (When fighting Saki (Tourney 2)) *I'd like to be a girl Tiger Mask after you. (When fighting Tiger Mask (Tatsuo Aku) (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Gina X shares her French voice actress with Emily G3. *Gina X shares her German voice actress with Gabi. *Gina X shares her Japanese voice actress with Natalia. *Gina X shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Rachel. *Since this is Gina X's first appearance outside of a stage show tour, this is Penny's second appearance overall; the sequel marks her third appearance. *Prior to Tourney, Gina X was known as just "Gina". *Gina X's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Barney's Colorful World stage show tour and some original quotes. *Gina X is one of three girls from Barney to have a special quote in both intro and victory against Jeff Dunham, a famous man who tours the U.S.A. The other two girls are Penny and Rachel. All three girls toured the U.S.A. at some point. *Gina X is the second (and last) kid from the Barney stage shows to have experienced quicksand. Although, this only happens in her multiple choice ending. *Gina X is the second Barney kid to say a curse word, the third non-Team Umizoomi character to say a curse word, and the sixth kid's show character overall to say a curse word. The first five were Casey. Sonya, Olivia, Katherine, and Kristen. **Following Sonya, Olivia and Katherine, this makes Gina X the fourth unlockable kid's show character to have this trait. *The default rival of Gina X is Smoker. The second rival of Gina X is Dry Bowser. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Barney & Friends characters